Rouge Shifter
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi, third one for attack on titans. Eren lives in the forest for five years and I don't know if he and Levi should be a couple. Rated M for the blood that's on Eren, titan blood not human blood, and the OC is the five year old girl whom I didn't give a name to yet. The title is all I could think of. If you could think of a better title, please PM me or review the story.
1. Chapter 1

Annie: This is the third one for Attack on titan. I don't know what to do. Eren is the main character and let's just say he changed a lot over the 5 years before he meets Levi and Erwin.

Eren: I don't kill people, do I?

Annie: No, but you do kill titans as you can stay in you're titan form for more than a year. I finger you should know that. I don't really know you're limits so I made one up: you stay in you're titan form for only 4 hours max.

Eren: I don't mind and even I don't know my limits in my titan form. Everyone, enjoy the story and please review.

Annie: Italic is for flashbacks of Eren when he looks back to the past and Bold for people talking as he doesn't talk in the story until he is taught how to talk again. He will have nightmares where Erwin would have to hold and talk to him like a father would and this story is going to be only two chapters. The readers have a choose of Eren and Levi will be a couple or not in the story. *Ties Levi up before she gives him to his fans in a big room*

* * *

><p>Eren woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he realzied it was night time when he saw he was in a forest in front of Wall Rose and saw brushes with berries on them. Eren saw titans were standing behind the brushes and weren't coming over the brushes to eat him before he stood up and walked to the brushes and saw the berries were different than the ones he knows. He grabbed one and eat it before he saw the titans moving away from him. 'The titans are moving away from me. Is it because of the berry I ate?' Eren thought as he throw one at one of the titans and the titan went up in flames: the flames were gray with black in them. As the other titans move away from the flamed titan, the titan went over the brushes and fall down on the ground and dead. Eren touched the flame and felt warmth from the flames and he saw he didn't get any burnt marks on him. He made something to keep the flames in and when it was raining, he saw the flames weren't going out and made 600 torches to put the flames in as he saw the ground wasn't burn or anything that touched the flames didn't go on fire. For 8 months, Eren had built him-self a home in the trees and removed some of the trees to move around better than before. Eren saw more brushes with the same berry he had ate and moved them in a circle around his home as he's building more houses in the trees with rope bridges (It has wood, so don't worry about him falling down) to each of his houses up in the trees. He even build some down on the ground and a stable for the wild horses he finds that's wounded and he looks after them. One of the horses stayed with him as he likes Eren a lot. The horse is black with a white mane and tail, but has a star mark on it's body near the right hip. Eren found another horse with a moon mark on it's left hip and it had been wounded by wolves, so Eren took it in to take care of the wounds. The horse was white with a black mane and tail. Eren named the horses Star and Moon and Moon is a female horse. Both Moon and Star became mates and had 4 foals of their own which has markings on their bodies as well. The first born foal is a male with a sun mark on his forehead and Eren named him Sun, the second born foal is a female with a shooting star on her right chest and Eren named her Shooting Star, the third born foal is a male with a fire mark on his left chest and Eren named him Fire, the last and forth foal was a female with a rainbow on her chest in the middle and Eren named her Rainbow. The foals were healthy and strong as they all stood up after 4 hours of being born and were learning to walk and run around their home. Eren found a huge pond in the middle of him new home and empty it into his horses drinking tub for them to have some water and he went titan by biting his right hand and moving the dirty from inside and around the pond, making it bigger until he felt the bottom was weak and he touched it before it creaked and some water came out of it before Eren pushed down on it and lots of water were coming out of the ground. Eren knew he hit a underground river as the pond he made bigger was now 60 cm wide and 50 meters deep. Eren waited until the water as clear before he would drink from it and he even made him-self some arrows and bow to hunt with as he needs food and can't live on just berries as he named them Titan Berries. 1 year went by and Eren's hair went to the back of his neck and he has teeth like a vampire to rip the cooked meat from deers, wolves, rabbits, ducks and wild turkeys. The skins of the deers, wolves and rabbits were used to make blankets and covers for pillows which he used the feathers of the ducks and turkeys to fill the pillows up with while the skins had to be dry and had no blood on them before Eren could sew sheets for beds onto them to use at night. Eren likes his new home, but fear the past with his mother being eaten in front of him as Mikasa and Armin got away with the help of some soldiers. The nightmares would keep coming until he saw some soldiers fighting the titans in the woods and saw some of them die while their comrades cry for their lose as the killed soldiers were their friends and Eren couldn't take it any more before he bite his right hand after he jumped from a tree and punch a titan in the face freaking out every soldier that is there before he killed the titans that are there with some that ran away, but Eren went after them as he has eyes of a wolf and could find them easily. After killing the run away titans, Eren went home after he bite his right hand again to go back to normal and had some food before he fall asleep with his horses. Eren woke up 6 hours later with Sun pulling on his hair before Eren feed them apples that he found and planted some on the ground to have some to eat later. Eren planted some pear, orange, apple, peach, plum and carrots to eat with the meat as he eats the carrots raw, not cooked. 1 more year went by and his hair is at his shoulders now and he is under weight as he is eaten less food then he should as he kills only of the animals he hunts a day to make sure that none of the meat goes bad. Eren found out he can control the titans with the ability to command a horde of mindless titan to attack other titans. Eren found out he can stay in his titan form for more than 4 hours as he will be killing the titans on a daily base will self teaching himself how to punch, kick and fight without any one showing him how to do it.<p>

3 years went by and Eren found his titan form went from a 15 meter titan to a 20 meter titan with hair that goes to his lower back like it his human form. Eren went titan and went with the other titans to attack Wall Rose to only attack the titans, but Eren found out that he can't stop his titan form from killing the titans as he found out after he has been a titan for 2 years to kill only titans as he went human only to feed his horses and go back to killing titans, but he is growing in his titan form as his titan self is growing as he is growing. Eren saw Armin was about to be eaten by a titan and just ran at it and catching Armin in his hands. Armin looked shocked to see a titan had saved him until the titan looked at Armin with a happiness in it's eyes and rubbed his face against him with a purr coming from it. Eren put Armin down beside his friends before he went and attack the titans. Eren saw a rock and he went to pick it up before he went to the wall to place it to cover the hole it the wall to make sure no more titans come in to kill the humans (Coming from a titan's point of view). The titans that are inside the wall went after him, but he mange to kill them all, before the soldiers saw him fighting the titans as there were 100 titans inside the wall and he mange to kill all of them by himself. Eren made his fingers hard by making crystals show up on his hands and he climbed the wall fast, so fast that the soldiers could only get to his fingers, but he re-grown them faster and kept climbing until he got over the wall and kill the titans that were there before he ran back into the forest to go back to his human form and head home. Eren was tired and went to sleep for 10 hours before Sun pulled on his hair to wake him up to feed them. 5 days went by before Eren saw Mikasa and Armin with the Survey Corps hunt down a female titan that has blond hair and has no skin on it. Eren followed them until he saw the female titan and he went into his titan form to kill her as the female titan is the same as him: a titan shifter. Eren had won after 4 hours of fight the female titan and got the shifter out before he brought her to Armin and the Survey Corps before he run away to go home as he doesn't want any one to see him. Eren didn't know that Armin, Mikasa with three more people were following him until they found him go back to being human and walk thru brushes and go inside the stable before he fall asleep in the hay because he was dead tired. Eren woke up 6 hours later to seeing Mikasa and Armin looking at him with relief on their faces as they were happy he was safe. "**Eren! we were so worried about you! We couldn't find you for 5 years! Thank goodness you're safe.**" Mikasa said as Eren looks at the three people with them and Armin saw this before he started to introduces them to Eren. "**This is commander Erwin, his the one who told us to follow you while you were still a titan. The, um, hu -I'm sorry for saying this, sir!- the short man is Captain Levi, his** **in charge of me and Mikasa as we're part of his squared.**" Armin said before Levi said something. "**Don't worry about it. You said it only for him to know who I am.**" Levi said as Armin sighs a relief from his mouth. "**The woman is Hange as she is studying titans to know more about them.**" Armin said as he finished telling Eren who the three people are and when Levi went closer to him, he growled like a beast at him while showing his teeth at him with his eyes showing his on the defenses right now. "**Whoa, easy there. I'm not going to hurt you. Erwin, I think he only trust Armin and Mikasa, he doesn't trust us right now.**" Levi said as Erwin moves closer to Eren, but he only takes small steps to let Eren get use to him moving closer to him. When Erwin got close and got on his on of his kneels, Eren growls softly at him before Erwin reached over to move Eren's hair out his eyes to let him see better, which Eren rubbed his head against the hand holding his hair back from his face.

"**Eren must know you don't mean harm, but it's Levi he doesn't trust as there's a lot of titan blood on on I think.**" Armin said as Eren purrs as Erwin moves his hand against Eren's temple. "**I think you're right about that, but he needs to get use to Levi. What's his full name?**" Erwin said as Eren looks to Armin before Armin nods his head. "**His full name is Eren Yeager, sir. His my friend and Mikasa's forest family as Eren saved her from kidnappers 6 years again.**" Armin said as Erwin and Levi were shock about the kidnapping part. "**You mean he's the one who killed three of the kidnappers? O.K, so he knows how to kill. But, will he let us stay here? I mean...He's not tamable. He's wilded!**" Hange said before Eren nearly jumped at her if Armin didn't hold him back. "**See what I mean! He's wilded and will kill us!**" Hange said as Armin saw Eren getting even more angry at Hange for what she is calling him before he looks at Hange. "**It's not he's fault! He's been living out here for 5 years and you shouldn't of called him wilded or un****tamable! It get's him mad, just like he is now!**" Armin said as he hold Eren back from hurting Hange as Erwin looks at Eren before he looks at Levi. "**Eren, would you let us stay with you?** *Sees Eren looking at him*** It's to make it easier for you to get use to me, Hange and Levi. That's only if you want us to stay.**" Erwin said as Eren looks at Hange (With rage and angry in his eyes), Levi (With un-trust in his eyes), Mikasa and Armin (Both with trust and happness in his eyes) before he looks back at Erwin (With half trust in his eyes) before he nods his head at Erwin. "**We'll keep some space between us than until you are are more use to us then. Looks like we're sleeping over than. Hange, Levi, Mikasa and Armin, get some of you're cloth that you would were, like casual clothing,**** to wear around here and make sure to bring some food with you as we'll be staying for some time.**" Erwin said as Eren shakes his head and shows them the trees and carrots he has grown. "S**mart kid you are. You even got berries to eat as well. But what do you do for meat?**" Levi said as Eren shows them his bow and arrows as he saw a deer near by and just shot it withotu it knowing he was there. Armin, Mikasa, Hange, Erwin and Levi were shocked by this that Eren went to get the deer to bring into one of the buildings to skin it and dry and remove the blood from the skin before he cuts the meat from the bones. "**You know how to hunt, skin the animal and know how to cut the meat from the bones? Shit, I think he self-taught himself to do some things.**" Levi said shocked by this before two wolves showed up by the smell of a dead deer before Eren shot them with his arrows shocking the five people even more than before as they were wide eyed. 6 hours later (5 hours of getting everything ready and 1 hour of getting lose before Eren found them and showed the the way), Eren had hunted down two deers and had skinned them already and had them cooking over a fire with carrots in a pot that Hange brought with her for his guess to eat while he'll eat his raw. "**Eren, how did you make the buildings? No one could make them without wood or nails.**" Armin said before Eren showed them a build that is 50 meters long and 40 cms tall that has 40,000 nails and 60,000 wooden boards inside it plus a hammer on a shelves inside the building. "**You must of gotten them all from Wall Marie to use them. You even expanded the place to have more room and more buildings built . You even have some up up in the trees which I got a feeling that's where we'll be sleeping when the buildings down here is for storage and treatments.**" Erwin said as Eren had been expanding his home for 5 years, when his not fighting titans, to make it bigger for more room and more buildings to be place and there's a building for treating wounds of animals with herb medicine, but Eren can use it to treat people's wounds as well. "**I can see a lake near by with lots of fishes inside it. Eren, do you know how to fish?** *Sees Eren nods his head before he showed them his fishing nets (One small for small fishes and I don't mean baby fishes. And one big for big fishes and I mean for grown up ones)* **Eren, you are so different from before when you needed to ask me for help to collecting wood for the fire.**" Mikasa said as she looks at Eren with shock and surprise on her face as Eren moves in front of her before he hugged her tightly, but not too tightly as to not hurt her, before Mikasa hugs Eren back. Hange saw Eren hug Mikasa and saw Mikasa hug back and realized that Eren is behaving only around Mikasa and Armin as they know each other more than Eren knows her, Levi and Erwin. "**Sir, I may be wrong about him being untamable, but he's still wilded and don't know why he'll attack us or not.**" Hange told Erwin, but Erwin shakes his head at her. "**Didn't you remember what Armin said about a titan saving his life and rubbing it's head against him with a purr coming from him?** *Sees Hange nodding her head* **That titan was Eren in his titan form and he got angry at a titan for trying to eat his friend**** in front of him as if it didn't know Eren was there.**" Erwin said as Hange realized again what Erwin means by that: Eren is protected of his friends and love ones.**  
><strong>

6 days went by and Eren got use to Erwin only until Levi pushed him out of the way of before a titan could step on him. Eren saw Levi almost got put inside a titan's mouth that he got every angry and rage that he bite his right hand and went to the titan before he roared at the titan to put Levi down on the ground. The titan got so scared of Eren and did what Eren told it to do before it ran away from him, but Eren ran after it and killed it with 40 other titans before he went back to his guess and went back to his human form. Levi, Erwin, Hange, Mikasa and Armin saw in horror of how much titan blood was all over Eren, as in Eren was bathed in titan blood from head to toe in it, that he needed a bath really badly. Armin and Erwin cleaned Eren from head to toe and made sure Eren's hair was clean of titan blood. "**How the earth did Eren get so much titan blood on him? Me and Erwin had to bath him 4o times just to get the blood off him.**" Armin said as he and Erwin are tired from cleaning Eren from the titan blood and Eren is sleeping on Mikasa's lap as he is tired from fighting with the titans and Levi put a deer skin blanket over Eren which cause Eren to purr like a cat making Levi know that Eren is getting use to him. Eren woke up to seeing Levi sleeping and his head (Eren's) is on his lap before he saw Mikasa come in with a glass of water. "**Eren, you're awake. I hope you don't mind a glass of water.**" Mikasa said as she gives Eren the glass of water for him to drink from, but Eren tips it a bit before his tongue comes out to lick the water from the glass and Levi saw it as he is awake now. "**Like this.**" Levi said as he holds Eren's head and tips the glass so it's touching Eren's lip and Eren could feel the water entering his mouth before he had to shallow as his mouth is starting to get full of water. Eren finished the glass of water as Levi moves the glass away from his mouth. "**That's how you drink from a glass. Guessing you've been out here for 5 years and you don't remember how to drink out of a glass. Erwin, we better teach him how to drink out of a glass, how to talk again and how to eat with a fork and a knife. He doesn't remember how to do those things plus he doesn't know when to go to sleep at a good time since he has been fighting titans more than any soldier we know of.**" Levi said as Erwin nods his head and looks at Eren before he spoke. "**I know that, but it's Eren's choose if he wants to do that or not. We're nothing but guess here and we can't force him to do things he doesn't want to do.**" Erwin said as Levi knows Erwin is right about that, but how did the kid (Levi sees Eren as a kid) handle it out here without any one being with him and how did he drink water. Levi was confused by this until Hange came in with some news that by help him out. "**Erwin, I found some stuff that would help us to know somethings about Eren. He made some stuff from the trees he remove as a titan and he even made torches that are holding greyish black flames in them.**" Hange said as everyone looks to Eren before he got up and they follow him until they saw he pick up a berry and a titan showed up. Eren throws the berry at the titan making it go on fire until it went over the brushes and fall down dead still on fire. "**Greyish black flames were from a titan going on fire because of the berry?**" Hange said shocked before Eren came out of a building with torches to put the flame in them as he is going to build more buildings up in the trees and on the ground. Levi, Erwin, Hange, Armin and Mikasa helps Eren with the torches as he puts the flames in the torches and they saw Eren not getting burnt by the fire at all. Eren got 800 torches filled with the flames and his guess were asleep so he went to a tree to build a new house in the trees before he builds one down on the ground for storage only. Levi woke up and saw Eren hammering at a nail as he is building the storage build as it is 10 meter long and 20 cms tall. Levi helped Eren out by passing him wooden boards and nails to finish the build before they build more houses in the trees and build more buildings on the ground.

Levi and Eren got along while building the house and builds that they didn't know that they built over 40 houses in the trees, built over 40 buildings on the ground and built over 20 bridges together. Erwin woke up first and saw that Eren and Levi are getting along fine as they were building more buildings together and Eren had expanded the place even more as the place as 100 meters long is now 150 meters long with the a building that is meant for meetings. "**Eren, Levi. It's time to eat, better hurry before it get's cold.**" Erwin said as there is food and both of the said guys were building for 6 hours max as they ran to Erwin to get some food after the wash their hands. "**Eren, I was wondering if you would like to stay with us for a couple of day?**" Sees everyone looking at him weird. "**We know how he lives out here, but he doesn't know how we live. So, I finger he can see how we live and see if he would like it better than living out here.**" Erwin said as Eren thought about it for 10 minutes until he nods his head at Erwin as he agrees to go with them. 20 days went by and Eren half like it outside the forest as he is home sick and Levi saw this more than tree times a day. "**Erwin, Eren is home sick and I think it's best if he went back. He kept looking out to the forest and I had to bring him back so he can feed his horses.**" Levi said as Erwin looks at Eren, who is asleep on the couch with Levi's lap as a pillow, before he looks to Levi. "**You are right and besides, Eren half likes it here. I'll have you bring him back to his home and you are welcome to stay there with him, if you like. I know you grow attach to him and I really don't mind.**" Erwin said as Levi looks at Erwin with shock on his face as Levi is attach to Eren. Before Levi and Eren could go to the forest, a titan had showed up in town and is killing people and Eren got angry that he throws his stuff at Levi and went into his titan form. The titan wounded Eren's titan form badly that it's taking longer for him to recover from his wounds and Levi is worried about Eren as he is watching this all happen. The titan has dragon wings on the back while having a dragon tail as well and it can use it's tail to attack it's enemy. Eren bite the titan in the back of the neck seeing that it's a titan shifter, but the human that is inside the neck is almost dead as Eren bite the shifter out of the titan and brought the shifter to Levi before he bite is right hand and went back to his human self. Erwin and Mikasa along with Hange and Armin saw Eren panting hard and heavy as Levi is holding a 5 year old girl in his arms. Levi explained what happened and how Eren got her out before she could die inside her titan form. Erwin told Eren and Levi to bring her with them and look after her before they left for Eren's home, 5 days went by and Erwin along with Hange, Mikasa, Armin and a couple others to Eren's place for safety as the MP (Short form as I can't spell it) are after them. "**Eren, we need to stay here 'cause the MP are after us.**" Erwin said as Eren had a look that says: 'No one is going to be after anyone if I ever gets my hands on them!' which made Erwin every worried at what Eren could do if he did eve get his hands on the MP. Erwin and the others stayed with Eren for 2 years while killing titans that show up from the huge amount of humans (Titan point of view) there are in one spot. Eren can talk, read, write, drink and eat right again with everyone's help and Eren showed them to their rooms were they are staying in while they are staying with him.

* * *

><p>Annie: That's all for chapter one. Let me know if you want Levi and Eren to be a couple and who should be on top (that in clues the sex scene as well).<p>

Levi: Not bad...for a brat. *Get's hit in the hand by a frying pan form...Erwin?*

Erwin: Sorry, I'll take care of him until he knows his manners. Please review and don't forget to tell Annie if you want Levi and Eren to be a couple.

Annie: Thanks Erwin and it's 3:30 AM in the morning and I got school today. See you tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie: This is the second and the second chapter for this story. I've changed my mind on making this a two-shot story, it'll be a four-shot story.  
>This chapter is with Eren caring and looking after the Survey Corps in the forest, the third one is the Survey Corps against the MP with Eren going into a coma after getting badly wound from protecting Levi from a whip, gun and knife attack and the last one is without titans, but with them in a new life 4,000 years later and Levi with Kokoro meets Eren in that time line with the others.<p>

Eren: I hope I not on top, I'm scared I'll do something wrong.

Levi: You're not, I am.

Eren: *Blushes*

Annie: The Oc's name is Kokoro and Eren with Levi are going to be her new parents. Underline is for thoughts, forgot to tell you that. And the space between the walls to each other is 89,000,000,000 meters each with 89,000,000,000 animals in the forests plus with 78,000 members of the Survey Crops living with Eren. There is 89,000,000,000 titans in this story and Eren had been killing them since he lived in the forest.

* * *

><p>Eren had been hunting for the past 2 years to collect food to feed him and the Survey Corps as the years go by. Eren has been hunting for hours as he has a lot of people to feed and he had to expanding the place as it's need to be big enough for the whole squad of the Survey Corps members to stay with him which means he needs to expanded from 150 meters to 80,250 meters and build more houses in the trees for them to sleep in. 4 days has pass and Eren has been so busy that he didn't know that he has been hunting for 10 hours max after everyone had breakfast and have 8,000 deers and 8,000 bears and 8,000 rabbits and 8,000 wolves and 8,000 ducks and 8,000 wild turkeys and 8,000 fish (That's 56,000 animals that you can get meat from) in 28 waggings and 8,050 of 4 different berries each (That's 32,200 berries for them to eat (Blue and black berries and strawberries and raspberries in baskets)) inside his wagging for everyone to eat. '<span>I got way too many meat and I think everyone will freak out if they see this many food back with me. Oh well, they have to get use to it as I got them plus me to feed for out here. They haven't gotten use to being out here even though 2 years as passed and they freaked out because titans has been showing up for the pass 2 years to trying to get them though they can't because of the titan berries that I keep throwing at them getting more titan flames to light up the place and everyone had to just f***ing freak out when I went titan after I stepped out from behind the brushes to kill the titans as they are really getting on my nerves for the pass 2 years when they keep showing up to eat the humans<span> (From a titan's point of view)  in my place and even try to reach over to get them, but with me and titan berries that ='s: a over-protective care-taker, inside my place. Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Hange and Erwin had to try they're best to calm everyone down and explain completely to them from the beginning to the end on how and why I became a titan. Glad to have them here with me, it make things easier to explain things to everyone here.' Eren thought to himself as he heads back home to his new charges in his place. Levi and Erwin saw Eren coming with a wagging full of animals and a 800 baskets each full with one of each 4 different berries inside 24 other wagging which he is pulling by himself. "**Eren, would you like some help with the food you got for us? There got to be too many for you to do by your self.**" Erwin asked Eren as Eren nods his head and Levi went to help Eren bring the animals over the brushes to the 60 combined skinning building for Eren to skin the animals for him to cook them. Eren's garden was gotten bigger by 52,000 meters (No trees in that area) which means there is 16,000 carrots and 16,000 peas, and 16,000 tomatoes and 16,000 lettuces and 16,000 celery and 16,000 onions and 16,000 corns and 16,000 green onions and 16,000 purple onions and 16,000 eggplants and 16,000 green pepper and 16,000 red pepper and 16,000 cucumbers and 16,000 garlic and 16,000 potatoes and 16,000 mushrooms (That's 256,000 vegetables for them to eat with their meat) as Eren needs all the food he can get to feed them all of the people he is looking after in his place. Eren skinned all the animals and cutted the meat off the bones to use the bones to make stock with it (Wolve stock, turkey stock, rabbit stick, duck stock, deer stock, bear stock and fish stock) to use as the base to make into soups for everyone to eat at dinner time.

Eren was shocked that 2 years ago that 24 of the females in the Survey Corps were pregnant and he needs to feed them more for them to grain weight joining it. Joining that time, Eren had to stay away from them as they are chasing him for him to get some food for them. Levi and Erwin had to help hid Eren from them as they still chasing him everyday and Eren almost, _**ALMOST **_attacked them for chasing him day in day out. Levi had to calm him down whenever Eren almost attacks them as to make them stay away from him and Levi had to ask Erwin for help as Eren can completely know when and how to leave wounds. And I mean a lot of wounds on a person when someone is holding him back, like what happen to Jean when tried to hold him back to keep him from hurting the 12 weman and Eren wounded him from the arms to the face. Erwin and Levi had to be the only ones along with Mikasa, Armin and Hange to hold him back from hurting the 12 weman. The weman gave birth, thank god for Eren, but they need milk to breast feed their babies (Twins each) and Eren had to have milk around for them to drink, so Eren bought 800 cows to get milk from and 8,220 chickens to get eggs from with 800 male hens. Eren had enough with the 24 weman that he left them with Levi and Erwin to talk to them as what they're doing is bad as Eren needs to recover from running away from them daily and from feeding the cows, chickens and hens. The weman understands and left Eren alone only before they asked him 60 days later to get them something else. Levi had enough of it and brought Eren to their (Eren and Levi's room as they are a couple with Koroko as their daughter) room to keep him away from the weman down there as they won't leave Eren alone. "**Damnna those 24 weman to** **hell!**" Eren remembers Levi damning the weman to hell as Levi is pissed at them. "**They can't just leave you alone, can they? Always asking you for something when you need to left alone to rest as you're doing so many things: feeding the chickens, feeding the cows, feeding you're horses, feed the hens, hunting to get meat for us, expanding the place for move room and building houses to be build in the trees and building more buildings to be on the ground. Hack, they don't even know you need some time for your-self as you need rest.**" Levi said before he turns to Eren with a face that told him that Levi is going to ask Erwin for help. "**Eren, leave the weman to me and Erwin as we'll talk to them about this. They just can't bug you every time they get the chance and make you do stuff for them. They need to stay away from you! I'm going to ask Erwin if he can help keep them away from you.**" Levi said as Eren understands his boyfriend is worried about him greatly, hack, even Erwin is worried about him like a father would to his child as Eren learned how to write, read and talk from Mikasa, Armin and Levi. He's just not that much into the talking thing as he never like talking and they understand that. Eren hates worrying his friends, boyfriend and his father-figure as he tries to make the place bigger to have all of the people here to live with him until the MP leaves them alone than he gets his place back.

Eren and Levi always try to work out the chores that Eren has to make it easier for him to rest. Erwin told everyone that Eren has chores that has to be done and that they are going to help him with them. 1/8 feed the animals, but the horses as they will eat only when Eren feeds them as they are his horses. Another 1/8 would pick up broken branches off the ground, another 1/8 would help build the houses in the trees, another 1/8 (This is the 4/8) will help with the building of the buildings down on the ground, another 1/8 will help with the cleaning of the plates/clothing/sheets/pillow cases, another 1/8 will help with the hunting as Eren will kill and they will load the waggings, another 1/8 will help with the expansion from the place by cutting the trees that Eren pulls out of the ground in his titan form into fire wood to use to light the fire to cook supper and breakfast and the last 1/8 will help with collecting the eggs and the milk from the chickens and the cows (With Eren showing them how to do it) to make it easier for Eren as he hadn't rested in 2 years because of this. Everyone helped out as the place got even more bigger and Eren could finally rest and sleep better thanks to the extra help he is getting from everyone as he feels better than ever. Eren and Levi has some alone time, finally in Levi's mind, to spend time together after all the time they didn't have together because Eren was to busy or having the 24 weman chasing him around daily. Their daughter, Kokoro is with Mikasa for a girl sleep over for 12 days to leave her parents alone and Erwin took over the place to leave them at peace. Eren and Levi spent the whole 12 days, but when Eren had to feed his horses, all day in their room as they never got time to spend time together until now. "**Eren, you look much better than you did 12 days** **ago**." Levi says as Eren remembers Levi rubbing his back back then to remove the tight muscles in his back. "**Glad me and Erwin got you away from those weman because they keep asking you for things when you need time for your-self. Hmm? He-he, enjoying the back rub that much?**" Levi said as Eren just moans for an answer as the tight muscles go away from his back. Eren got back to building the houses in the trees and building more buildings on the ground after 120 days as he needs to make sure that everyone, but him and Levi have their own rooms. Kokoro has her room next/near to Mikasa's room to help keep an eye on her when her parents are busy with things to do: like build more houses in the trees, build more builds on the ground or being alone with each other in their room. Eren remembers that last year, Kokoro (6) tried to build a girl's tree house for her, Mikasa, Hange, Petra and Annie Leonhart to have for themselves and she almost hammered her hand if Levi didn't put his hands on hers to show her how to hold the nail and the hammer right. Eren and Levi helped Kokoro with the girl's tree house as it's being held by 16 trees making it a lot bigger for the girls to have girl fun inside it as they play in it since it got built and Kokoro was surprised by how her father and dad (What she calls Levi and Eren) put a fire pit inside for them to make their every own tea for a tea party together in their tree house. Eren knows he and Levi made their daughter happy as she keeps telling Mikasa, Hange, Petra and Annie about the tree house that she wanted to build for them and her parents helping her out with it. She showed them the tree house and they loved it as there's even a bed for them to take naps with Kokoro when it's her nap time.

Now a year has pass and Kokoro is having a birthday party planned by her parents with Erwin and Hange helping out as well. Kokoro is now 7 years old and is happy being with her family as she keeps thinking that Erwin is Eren's father and Erwin keeps blushing when she calls him gram-pa in front of everyone as they smile or laugh in their heads to keep from him blushing anymore. Eren and Levi laughs at him because of it and he tries to get them back, but no luck as they have nothing to hid as everyone knows they are in a relationship with each other since Kokoro keeps calling them "Father" and "Dad" a lot and they don't mind as they love her like she was their own child. Hange made a experiment and Eren dranked it thinking it was water and Hange freaked out before Eren fainted as she caught him before he hit the ground. Hange explained to Levi and Erwin what had happen and Eren didn't know what it was as he just drank it and she didn't put it in a mug as Eren as the one who did that. Eren woke up 6 days later and feels better after a day to rest. Eren had built 120 more houses in the trees and built 40 more builds on the ground, but he combined the 40 builds on the ground into one huge one for the captains and Erwin to talk in for meetings. Erwin and Levi were happy to have a meeting build to have meetings as it makes it much more easier to have the meetings than having it in Levi and Eren's room where Levi would stay and Eren would leave to build more builds. Eren built a building to hold the fire wood until it is needed and every building on the ground has something inside them like: Wood to build the houses, nails and hammers. Even the trees have more houses in them with shingles (It's on the houses and the builds on the ground) on the roof top as Eren made sure that every Survey Corps member, but Levi as he and Eren shares a room together as a couple, have their own rooms to sleep in unless they are in a relationship with someone. Every time Eren expands his place, he finds even more Titan Berry brushes and he moves them into a circle to keep the titans out of his place. Eren found out that if you plant the Titan Berry seed alone and not with the others as they are in a sac, you get more brushes. But if you plant them in the sac, it becomes a Titan Berry tree and the smaller titans can get by them to get to the humans (Titan point of view) inside Eren's place. Eren would make sure that everyone would have a living room in their houses as well as his and Levi's room top sit back and relax or to just take a nap when or if tired. Half of the titans are gone, but there is still the other half to kill and Eren did most or all the killing to make sure no one dies out there. Erwin knows Eren had became over-protective of them all, but worries what he'll do to the MP if he gets his hands on them. What Erwin didn't know was that Eren has a spy inside the MP getting info for him to use against them in case they try to attack them when the Survey Crops go back inside the wall. Eren meets the spy outside the titan berry brushes to get the info as the spy is a 15 year old girl, who the MP truths with their lives not knowing she is a spy, with black hair and blue eyes while being the same height as Eren as Eren knows she hates the MPs for what they are doing: Selling their back up gears without the underlings knowing about it and making the underlings do all the work. This spy's name is: Ani "Nightmare Walker" Heartfield and she knows how to do her job as she only comes at night to give the info she has for Eren as it's on paper.

Levi saw Eren with a girl and saw her give him some papers with writing on them before Eren nods his head and the girl leaves. Levi went back to their room and pretend to still be asleep when Eren shows up with the papers and puts them in a chest with other papers before he closes it before he went into his bed and hold Levi close as Eren's head is in Levi's chest. Levi told Erwin about last night and Erwin is confused about it as to why Eren didn't let them know about this until Eren shows up with a waging and inside is the girl from last night badly wounded and is laying on a blanket. Eren toke her to the med building to clean the wounds, but Levi and Erwin plus Mikasa, Kokoro, Hange and Armin went inside to seeing the girl is in a poor state where her wounds were badly bleeding and Eren is cleaning them the best he can before Kokoro runs to get her dad more med stuff to clean Ani's wounds with. After 4 hours, Ani was resting inside one of the houses with Petra watching over her and Eren mange to ask Ani who did this to her and she said one of the upper MPs did it to her and Eren wrote it down on paper before he wrote about the wounds and put it in his chest to give to the judge as the judge knows about Eren and the Survey Crops are outside the wall for Eren leaves the wall for some time to bring the info of what the MPs are doing thanks to Ani. Eren left that night and brought the chest full of info on the MPs to the judge and the judge didn't like what is on the paper, but what he didn't like was how Ani got hurt by one of the upper MPs with Eren's info on the wounds and how long it toke to clean her wounds. "**I'll handle the MPs, you look after Ani and the Survey Crops in you're forest. I can't believe they are doing this.**" The judge told Eren as Eren nods his head before he bows to the judge and leave through the window to get to his horse, Sun than get back to the forest to get some sleep. Eren got there to seeing Levi and Erwin there before Eren shows them the paper the judge had gave him. "**The judge knows about us, Survey Crops, living out here with you? Eren, that chest had info on the MPs didn't?**" Erwin said as Eren nods his head before he got off of Sun and brings him to the stables to be with his family before he went to his and Levi's room to get some sleep. Eren woke up in the after-noon with Kokoro in his arms and Levi is sleeping with his chest in Eren's face as Eren sees he's in bed with his daughter and lover. Eren carefully moves Kokoro into Levi's arms before he get out of bed to do some hunting in the forest. Eren came back 4 hours later with meat for the whole day and sees Kokoro playing in her tree house with Mikasa, Hange, Petra and Annie pretending to be princesses in a castle making Eren smile up at the tree house before Levi comes over to help with the animals. Erwin saw Levi and Eren with the animals in the skinning building to skin them for the meat and the skin to make more blankets to keep warm at night. Eren keeps hunting until he got about 1/4 of the animals for the meat and the skin for more blankets while the bones are for the stock to make soup for everyone. Everyone is happy with the new blankets that Eren had made and for the food he made as well, but their are more happy knowing that Eren is protecting them from the titans outside his home. 6 weeks went by and Kokoro is feeling unwell meaning she is sick and can't go out to play with her friends while Eren and Levi worries about their little girl, their little princess as she hasn't gotten sick in 2 years until now. Eren and Levi looks after her, but Eren has to leave to go hunting to get meat for them leaving Levi with Erwin to look after Kokoro until Eren comes back. This repeats for the next 6 weeks and Kokoro is getting better and better slowly as she can't get out of bed yet, not until she has enough strength in her to stand and walk all by her-self.

4 months has pass and everything is going nicely until Ani's 18 year old boyfriend, Drew "Dewdrop" Flowerfield shows up with more info on the MPs for the judge to look at and to see his girlfriend. Eren left a note for Levi and Erwin to let them know he'll be gone for 2 months and to not look for him, for the info the Drew brought was what got Eren to leave for 2 months. Levi and Erwin tries to hunt, but could get anything until the saw Eren had made traps for the animals if he wasn't there and the killed the animals thanks to the traps and brought them home and in the skinning building, Eren left pictures for anyone to know how to skin and how to cut the meat off the animals. Erwin and Levi looked after the Survey Crops for 2 months until Eren came back with blood all over him and he looked like he fought 80,000,000 titans all by him-self which he did and stayed in his titan form for that long. Erwin and Armin had to wash him again, but this time it took 120 baths to get the blood off of Eren and boy were Erwin and Armin tired from bathing Eren. The info was so bad that Eren had to take it to the judge and leave before the judge could say anything. The judge saw the info and knew why Eren left like that and he wasn't happy like Eren is as he wants the MPs gone and leave Eren in charge of them. Eren never left his and Levi's room for 2 months as everyone heard what the info was from Drew and they weren't happy like Eren. They left him alone, even Levi gave him space as he sleeps on the couch to give Eren his space until he calms down. Eren mange to calm down after 2 months and went back to expanding the place by 40,000,000 with more houses in the trees for them to sleep in. Levi and Erwin saw that Ani and Drew are leaving with Eren waving good-bye and they just quiet the MPs to live in a house away from the MPs for life. Erwin saw Eren and Levi building more houses as Eren would always leave to go to Wall Marie to get more wooden boards, nails and hammers to build more houses in the trees or buildings on the ground. Erwin worries about Everyone, but he worries about Levi, Eren and Kokoro the most as they are a family he just knew he can't leave them as Kokoro sees him as a grand-father and he won't leave her life.

* * *

><p>Annie: This is chapter 2.<p>

Eren: You didn't say what the info was.

Levi: Yeah, why didn't you?

Annie: It's the MP's, the older males like 30 or 40 years old, raping their female members and getting them pregnant. Eren, you're a coma is 8 whole months.

Eren: First, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE MALE MP'S? and second, why 8 months?

Annie: Because of how you hit you're head.

Levi: Why have him protect me?

Annie: 3 things. 1) He lived in the forest, meaning he acts like a animal but not always. 2) you're his lover and male animals, don't know if it's true or not, get over-protective of their mate. 3) He won't or wouldn't live without you in his life.

Levi: O.K, that answers my question.

Eren: Annie will meet you in the next chapter.

Annie, Levi and Eren: Ja ne until next time.


End file.
